Sonic's egg baby
by Dogs Bower
Summary: Sonic can't remember what he did last Thursday.


**Sonic's egg baby  
**

Sonic stared down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes. Damn but he'd been getting fat as of late. Groaning, he trudged over to the toilet and sat his fat blue buttocks down on it. It groaned sadly beneath his dramatically increased weight, but held from shattering. Sonic inhaled deeply and released his breath slowly and dramatically. It smelled heavily of onions and chili.

"I hate my life," he hissed.

Then he began the long, painful process of his dump.

"AAAAAEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAARG!"

Sonic strained and grunted, heaving his rolls of fat and trembling, as he attempted to void his bowels. Sweat poured from his blue and peach colored cheeks which had been covered with a week's worth of stubble. He hadn't been working out lately, or running anywhere. Eggman had gone on a long vacation, his whereabouts currently unknown, leaving Sonic to become infinitely lazy. As karmic payback for his newly adopted sedentary lifestyle choices, Sonic's bowels had become rather unstable, leading to various bouts of discomfort and hindered evacuation. Sonic shook, his face turning from blue to a purple, then a bright red, as he struggled to excrete his previous day's meal.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" screamed Sonic, stubby legs kicking against the porcelain at his feet. It felt like a hundred and one angry bees were chewing at his intestinal walls, and his rectum had become distended with his exertion. Still, he would not give up. Improper evacuation of the bowels lead to serious health issues, he knew only too well.

It was then he had time to rethink his life, and remember all the times when he had been a hero, a role model. Now he was just a fat, lazy slob. It was pathetic. A tear dribbled from the corner of his huge eye.

"What happened to my life?" Sonic whimpered. He hung his spiky blue head in shame. It was then his head snapped up and he realized that he couldn't remember exactly what he had done last Thursday.

Then a churning in his guts caused him an intense and sudden pain. It hurt so bad, he thought he was going to pass out. Clutching at the walls and side of the toilet, Sonic held on, horrified at his situation. There was no toilet paper on the roll. Damn, but he'd forgotten to put on a new one.

"UURRAAAAAAG!" The pain came and went, a fierce clenching in his gut which caused him to wonder if he was having a heart attack on the commode. But he felt nothing in his chest. It was deep inside his guts. It felt like something was moving in there.

Moving?

"EEEEAAAARG!"

Sonic clenched his butt cheeks and squeezed with all his might, his face a hot, bright crimson. Tears spurted from beneath his closed eyelids, snot flew from his flared nostrils. It was coming out, slowly but surely.

'OH GOD IN HEAVEN, WHY?" Sonic screamed at the top of his burning lungs, using what he felt was the last of his strength to end his misery. The load in his ass was dumped into the toilet bowl with a disgusting and loud squelching and landed with a wet splat. Freed of the torment, Sonic jumped to his feet, eager to get away from the source of his hatred. He looked back in anger, drool flying from his curled lips. "FUCKING SHIT IS GOING DOWN HERE?"

He fell to silence. Something stared back at him from the toilet bowl. It was blue, egg-shaped and indistinct in nature, but it had a large mustache and big, round eyes. Green eyes. His eyes.

Overcome with a warm and incomprehensible urge to pick the thing up, Sonic did so. Upon lifting the creature, he found it had no arms or legs. Simply eyes, a mouth, eyes, and a mustache. It did have spikes, small ones, running down its back and what could have been considered its head.

"I think this is," Sonic muttered," A baby!" He stared at long and hard. It made an awful sucking, warbling noise, but one which Sonic found almost pleasant. "I think this is my baby."

He held the baby in his arms and staggered from the bathroom.

In the living room, Sonic placed his strange egg baby down into the recliner and paced back and forth, lost in thought. How had this baby grown inside him? Who had lead him to become with child? How he wished he could have remembered the events of last Thursday. But no matter, he realized. He had a baby to take care of now.

"I'll name you Boomer. Or maybe Rotor. I can't make up my mind." Sonic prodded his left cheek. "Maybe I'll just name you Sinequa II."

The thing stared at him with its large, wet eyes. It gurgled, then opened its mouth.

"Are you hungry little guy-girl-whatever?"

A torrent of steaming hot yellow-green vomit burst forth and hit Sonic in the face. He stood his ground. The flow died down and he blinked, wiping chunks of unknown substances from his eyelids and cheeks.

"Come on, Sinequa II, settle down," Sonic urged. He decided his son-daughter-egg-thing was in fact hungry, and went into the kitchen to gather up some food for the poor child-creature. Sonic returned with a bottle of mashed peas and ketchup. "I think this will be suitable for a baby. Or whatever you are."

He popped the bottle into Sinequa II's mouth. Sinequa II responded by inhaling his entire arm.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!"

Sonic attempted to withdrew his arm from Sinequa II's gullet, but the fruit of his ass loins would not relinquish so easily. The bottle had vanished down into the creature's surprisingly large stomach hole. As Sonic lost the battle for his arm, Sinequa II's distended mouth widened further and pulled Sonic into it. He found there to be some sort of bizarre inter-dimensional portal inside his odd child's stomach area. Which he was currently falling into at a distressing speed.

"Whaaaaaaaooo!" Sonic wailed, as he lost his footing on Sinequa II's mighty lips, and tumbled into the swirling darkness.

When Tails came home, he called out to Sonic, but his down on his luck friend and off and on lover was nowhere to be found.

"Sonic?" Tails called more loudly. He stepped into the kitchen and found it in quite the disarray. "Sonic?"

There came an odd and somewhat disturbing sucking sound from a nearby room. Tails' instinct told him to turn and exit, but curiosity held him firmly in place.

He went to investigate.

**TBC?**


End file.
